Domination
Domination is a Game Mode in Diep.io that is like 2 Teams, but with a win condition. Players start as level 1 tanks on either team's base. At opposite ends of the map and with only just one goal in mind. "Capture all four Dominators before the other team does". Gameplay The game mode is a faction type mini-game in which tanks of either team must attempt to seize all 4 Dominators, (huge level 75 tanks) to win the match. All Dominators start with the NPC's team colors (yellow) and will be unable to damage polygons (and bosses) for as long as they are part of the NPC's team. They will come back to it every time that they are 'Contested'. When 'Captured' the Dominator's projectiles will despawn and its health will be replenished. Its colors change to the ones of the team that had dealt the final blow. Dominators will be able to change teams an infinite amount of times until the game ends. If Dominators are contested after the “X team has won notice” however, the game's result won't change. Strategy Due to the XP multiplier present in this mode (x2 from entities in the NPC's team) — matches are relatively short-lived for tanks that can reach level 45 (and define the game) extremely quickly. Thus it may best to look for a room that has just opened – as to assure you have time to reach level 45 and a chance to aid your team properly. As an Assassin, Stalker, Ranger, Hunter, or Predator, one should focus on sniping the enemy tanks (for most of them sport Glass Builds), aiding tanks of their own team, and keeping the Dominator's capture as a second priority. Whilst their range can let them attack the Dominator without it fighting back, their DPS is relatively low and will be better used elsewhere. Players sporting Rammer builds (along with tanks from the Smasher branch) should also keep away from Dominators unless trying to deal a 'Capture-blow'. Whilst their momentum is relatively high, Dominators are immensely more durable, and colliding with them is thus suicide. High DPS tanks such as Sprayers, Triplets, Auto Gunners, Streamliners and Destroyers will be infinitely useful when contesting and defending Doms, along with killing other users. They will, however, be vulnerable in Bullet-Hell. The sheer number of bullets coming at them from all sides will quickly defeat them, so you should always have a few support tanks to aid you and kill off enemies. High Burst-Damage tanks such as the Destroyer's and Overseer's trees should prove extremely good for both– killing other users and dealing 'Capture-blows' — using their momentum to ensure the Dominator's control by getting the last hit. Trapper classes are amazing in this mode. They can both fortify Doms on their team or support teammates by creating coverage in Bullet-Hell and/or ensure the Pentagon Nest's control. The Tri-Trapper is useful for fortifying Dominators, especially when there are multiple ones as it essentially means there is another Trapper Dominator protecting the current one. General tips *Farm alone, fight in packs: Three tanks that move in one direction can prove quite effective against enemies. *Try supporting tanks that could be valuable teammates, protect them when targeted by enemy tanks or weaken Alpha Pentagons for them. Every additional barrel you can get to support your side helps. *Unless you're a ramming class and a Dominator is very low on health, never attempt to move within an enemy Dominator's range. A sudden change of target could have you one-shot in no time. *Many tanks can become much more effective if you invest a few points into Max Health. *The first thing you should always do is farming. 1 or 2 Pentagons and directly to the Nest to attempt seizing control of it. 1 or 2 Alpha Pentagons always spawn at the start of the match. Players that get initial control of the nest will have a head start at the game. *Do not farm if you've reached level 45, help contest a Dom, defend it, kill other users. You are wasting resources valuable to lower level teammates. *If you are in the Pentagon Nest and there aren't many Polygons around, they're most likely distributed around the edges of the map. (There's a set amount of polygons per room. Upon despawning, Polygons just respawn somewhere else). Arena Closing In this game mode, the Arena Closes only if one of these requirements are met: *Diep.io is being updated. *One team takes control over all 4 Dominators. *Nothing happens to the Dominators for a certain amount of time. Map As of July 20th, Bases for the blue team are placed at a left corner while the red's bases are placed at the right one. These corners are randomly chosen before the room is opened. When an entity of a different team touches the base's borders it'll take damage and collision knockback will keep them from entering. There are 12 Base Drones in each Base protecting the base's borders. On the minimap, Bases are shown as large blue and red squares. The Pentagon Nest is located in the middle of the map, as usual. Since polygons (Crashers) spawn within the room before the players do, tanks rushing for the nest will be usually swarmed by large quantities of them. At each corner of the Pentagon Nest, there is a Dominator. On the minimap, they are represented by 4 small squares. If the Dominator changes teams, its representation on the minimap will also change to match. Trivia *Domination was added June 2nd, 2016. *Upon the mode's release, Neutral Dominators used to be gray. **In the July 9th, 2016 update, Neutral Dominators were changed to yellow. *This is the first game mode to have a win condition. *Destroying NPCs (Polygons and Bosses) gives you double the normal amount of XP awarded. Presumably to make the matches more dynamic. *This is the only game mode without a leaderboard. *As of August 25th, 2016, players are now able to take control of Dominators on their team by pressing H. **However, there must not already be a player controlling the Dominator. **If a player takes control of a Dominator, they leave their tank behind, which will slowly lose health until it dies. **Two other variations of Dominator class were also added during this update, a Gunner variant and a Trapper variant. **Between August 26th and 27th 2016, Dominators were placed in the middle of the Pentagon's Nest in Tag. They were later removed as they confused players about how to win the match. *If a team does not control at least 1 Dominator after 5 minutes, the arena is closed with no winner. Similarly, if a Dominator changes teams after the arena has closed without a winner, it will not stop the arena from closing. *The Dominator's AI was updated the August 22th, 2016. Dominators were given the ability to predict the player's movements and attack accordingly, making it much harder to dodge their attacks. *This tends to be the easiest Game Mode in terms of survival, players on both teams tend to be more focused on winning rather than annoying others. Category:Diep.io